


关于暗恋和出柜的故事

by DamianChuck



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamianChuck/pseuds/DamianChuck
Summary: 一个无脑恋爱甜饼存档.





	关于暗恋和出柜的故事

Kepa发誓他当时真的没想那么多，执拗的劲儿上来了谁都拦不住。David走过来捂嘴低声说你要尊重教练的决定之类的，他也没听进去。

赛后，当然，特别是因为输球，网上炸了。

他真的很后悔。都是误会，但遭到漫天批评被质疑身价这种事，说不难过都是假的。

某天训练的时候David叫住他，问他训练后有没有空，他想跟他谈谈。Kepa答应了。

更衣室人走得差不多了，只剩他俩。David神色如常，漫不经心地问他：“你怎么样？”

Kepa转身扯出一个笑容。“我没事。”

“鬼才信。”David把他按到更衣室的板凳上，“我早就想和你谈谈。还是因为那件事？”

“我没……”

“少来。就咱俩，别撑着了。”David做了个鬼脸，“外界的话有些时候很伤人的。我经历得多了。”

“……但你很……嗯，你有颗大心脏。”Kepa努力寻找措辞。

“是啦，而且我通常都不会去看。”

“可如果你表现很糟糕……”

“对自己有点自信好吗。”David露出笑容，“你可是世界上最贵的门将。”

Kepa跟着笑了笑，有点苦涩，“恐怕这钱花得不值。”

“怎么可能，你就是世界级的。”

“世界级门将不会犯这种错误……我太冲动了，而且我们输了比赛。”

“输球又不是你一个人的责任。”David说，“我知道你错了，可理智的人不会揪着一个错误不放。你得好好调整一下，赛季可还没结束呢。”

“谢谢。”他呼出一口气：“肯定不会有下一次了，再有的话不用罚款，我会卷铺盖直接滚蛋。”

“行啦，我们会赢的。”David拍拍他，“看看，你刚刚爆粗了。”

Kepa有点窘迫：“啊，这，我……”

“拜托，没关系，又没镜头对着你。”David笑了，“你才二十多岁，活得像个老头子似的。”

Kepa低下头去咬住嘴唇，试图掩盖满面笑容。

David用食指点点他的额头，“上帝保佑你。去洗澡吧。”

更衣室谈话之后，Kepa发现自己总是无意识地关注他的前辈。David倒是心大的很，偶尔留意到他的目光后还会回一个大大的笑容，赢球后少不了一顿搂搂抱抱。但止步于此。

最近几场比赛他表现不错。而他站在球门前的时候，他的眼前就是那个30号。David已经算步入高龄球员行列了，可场上依然那么精力充沛，像所有年轻人一样。

他们在场下依旧没有太多交集，甚至算不上朋友。而这令Kepa莫名焦躁。他迷迷糊糊后知后觉地意识到，他可能，他是说可能，喜欢David Luiz。

拜托告诉我他不是个直男吧。Kepa绝望地想。

当你是个职业足球运动员，当你在顶级联赛里的超级豪门踢球，尤其当你还是整个足坛里身价最贵的门将，出柜这件事变得何止是困难，根根压死骆驼。

小骆驼Kepa两腿一蹬几欲原地去世。

说实话，他不太能确定自己到底是不是gay，毕竟比起男人他对丰乳肥臀还是更感兴趣。但他同时又每天都比昨天确定他喜欢David，想上床那种。

偏巧Cesar某天在更衣室跟老婆通完电话（他完全不想知道内容是什么），末了感慨一句：“现在是恋爱的季节啊。”

Kepa：“Cesar你伤害单身狗你要负责的。”

David：“你反思一下自己为什么还是单身。”

Kepa：“……你有资格说我吗。”

还不都是因为你。

联赛最后一场踢的莱斯特城，Kepa没首发。他看得心灼，特别是上半场David被撞头那一下，他快在替补席跳起来了。好在那人铁打的脑壳，下场缓了会儿又上去踢了。

其实David朝他们走来的时候Kepa很想冲上去的。但他忍住了。

干嘛呢你，没事儿瞎激动。Kepa在心底默默进行自我批评。

但还是很担心他。

比赛结束双方互交白卷。Kepa有点失落，心想这下可能拿不到前……

然后听见身后有球迷喊：“热刺！热刺平啦！！”

“？？？？？？？”

于是他们就这么迷迷瞪瞪被抬到了第三。

其实想想还是很爽的。

特别是之后欧联杯屠了阿森纳又拿了个冠军。Kepa捧杯的时候心想这赛季其实也不错，完美的Happy Ending。

除了自己一无所获的暗恋和摸不着边的出柜之外。

赛季结束后Kepa前往国家队。和老队友相处令他蛮放松的。训练间隙他刷ins，David已经开始度假了，社交狂魔连发好几条动态来表达他对假期的热爱，Kepa划着手机偷笑：这人真的好烦好可爱啊。

Ramos路过看到傻笑的后辈：“诶Kepa，你是不是恋爱了？”

Kepa吓一跳。“没没没没没没没有——”

“……还说没有，你猜我信不信。”

“……”

诶，怎么全世界都看得出来Kepa恋爱了。

偏偏某人看不出来。

国家队行程结束后Kepa终于可以度假，外界谣传他要当西班牙一门的消息满天飞，他只当没听见，回家逗鸟玩儿，安心准备下个赛季。

教练换成了Frank，Kepa早有耳闻并不惊讶。归队后他感觉还不错，训练踢过几场热身赛后，如愿以偿地，他们飞往日本。四舍五入这也算公费出游了，Kepa心满意足。

然后一落地他就生病了。水土不服。

Kepa想为自己写一首悲伤的十四行诗。

于是踢川崎前锋的时候他和N'Golo还有Peter坐在观众席上看完了全场。赛后他决定把还没出生的十四行诗献给球队。

接着N'Golo旧伤复发打道回府。

Kepa：……算了。

踢巴萨之前他病愈复出。David的和他训练搭档，俩人球传来传去，David心不在焉，失误好多次。最后Kepa实在看不下去，偷偷问他怎么了。

David哭丧着脸：“我失恋啦。”

……他居然有喜欢的人。Kepa脱口而出：“我也失恋了。”

“……”

“……”

大眼瞪小眼。

Kepa想掐死自己。他忍住了。“你是怎么回事？”

David犹豫了一下，“就……我喜欢的人好像喜欢我？”

Kepa懵了。这算哪门子的失恋？

他看向David，对方毫不掩饰地注视着他，他喜欢的浅褐色眼睛里有着他读得懂的情绪，和自己一样的感情。

Kepa的心跳漏了一拍。

——David喜欢我。

这个认知闪电般划过Kepa的脑海。他快要不能呼吸了。

然而他们都没再说什么。

Kepa向自己发誓，下一次赢球就和David告白。

因为他没想到他们能赢巴萨。

失算了……

好巧不巧，更衣室磨磨蹭蹭又只剩他们两人。Kepa心想这也算天赐良机，再不说自己又不知道拖到猴年马月。

“David……”

David一脸局促不安地看着他。

“我可能，喜欢你。”

David愣了一下，“可能？”

“……好吧，”Kepa闭上眼，“我喜欢你。”

“你为什么闭眼？”

“……”他又把眼睛睁开，“我得做点心理建设。”

“哦……”

气氛诡异地安静下来。

过了一会儿，David轻声开口：“什么时候开始的？”

“我……不知道。可能是你找我谈话的时候。”

“天啊，那挺早的。我经常这么干。”他抓抓自己的头毛，“这么说会不会有很多年轻人暗恋我？”

“只有我会。”

“天啊。”他再度发出干巴巴的感叹。

Kepa沉默了一会。“所以我们……”

“我不知道，Kepa。”David说，“但我想我……不讨厌你，我真的挺喜欢你的。William说你也喜欢我的时候把我吓了一跳，我自己都觉查不出来。”

Kepa忍不住笑了。他们居然都被爱情蒙蔽了双眼，简直太蠢了——

简直绝配。

“那你想我做你男朋友吗？”

David被他逗笑，“你是谁啊？我认识的Kepa可不会打这种直球。”

“事实上我会。”Kepa说，“而你还没答复我……我现在快要爆炸了，我说真的。”

“是的，啊，好吧。可怜的孩子。”David说，“我们可以试试。我的确……我的确想和你在一起。”

Kepa发出一声小小的欢呼。然后他脸红了。

“我可以吻你吗？就现在？”

David笑了。

“David，这是那个……你们队的门将？”

被友人问到的蓬蓬头露出大大的笑容。他一把揽过身边不知所措的年轻人。

“介绍一下，Kepa Arrizabalaga。我男朋友。”

FIN

后续：

几日后，英超某知名后卫和世界最贵门将双双宣布出柜。

切尔西WhatsApp群：

👑Frank Lampard：mmp，老子电话快被打爆了。我想辞职。

💪Cesar28：别啊老大，夏天是恋爱的季节。

Olivier18：你春天也这么说的

Mateo17：+1

Pedro11：+1

William22：+1

Marcos3：+1

💪Cesar28：……[再见]

Olivier18：诶，我们的当事人呢？

William22：汇报一下，在浪

N'Golo7：[偷笑]

👑Frank Lampard：……

真的FIN


End file.
